Lucky (Devil Dog)
Lucky is the eponymous central antagonist of the 1978 horror film Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell. History Lucky was a German Shepherd who was demonically possessed due to Satanic rituals performed by a seemingly innocent fruit vendor who was in reality a fanatical servant of the Devil and specifically created Lucky to corrupt innocence and ensure Satan would ultimately prevail over good once and for all. Thus the unfortunate Barry family would come across Lucky, still a puppy, as they sought a new dog to replace their own German Shepherd - who had died in an accident, the scheming vendor happily sells them Lucky in hopes he shall spread chaos in the name of Satan. Lucky acts strange from the moment he is brought home, making Mike and the family maid question the nature of their new puppy - the maid is soon killed in a fire while watching the dog and Mike is nearly forced to stick his arm into a lawnmower under Lucky's presence. Mike barely avoids this grisly fate but Lucky develops powerful mental abilities that allow him to kill, injure and manipulate many victims, as Lucky grows he even starts to possess the family's souls and warp them into Satanic servants and has them build a shrine to Satan in the attic - which Mike eventually comes across and realizes the true nature of Lucky. Muke tries to kill Lucky by shooting him but finds the dog unharmed and takes a trip to Ecuador to try and find a means to destroy Lucky, this proves fruitless as apparently their is no way to kill the hellhound - though apparently Lucky can be banished if a holy symbol is held to his eye, imprisoning him in Hell for 1000 years. Taking the fight to his work plant Mike prepares to face Lucky but the dog was now able to manifest his full power and grew into a true demon, eventually Mike manages to banish Lucky and the demon vanishes in fire, sent back to Hell - with Lucky banished the family return to normal and their souls restored. Abilities Despite appearing as a domestic dog, Lucky is in reality a demon of the highest order capable of stealing souls, mentally controlling others, inflicting death and misery on anything and even transforming into a monstrous hellhound - he was invulnerable to all harm, save for a very specific weakness: a holy symbol to his eyes would cause him to be banished to Hell for 1000 years... even then, as a demon, he is immortal and thus could return at any point and likely has even more abilities in his arsenal than those shown in the film itself. Gallery Images Lucky.png Lucky_Dog_Demon.png Lucky Devil Demon.png Baby Lucky Two Eyes.png Baby Lucky Eyes.png Lucky a Dog Animal.png Lucky a Dog.png Baby Lucky.png Lucky a German Sheperd Dog.png Videos Devil Dog Hound of Hell Trailer Category:Demon Category:Animals Category:Dark Forms Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Psychics Category:Harbingers Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Predator